Lost
by coolbecauseflyingman
Summary: Grizz is shot and ice bear has to take care of him
1. Lost

Things that are lost usually get found but people, bears in this case not so easy to find.

"Grizz are you sure we are going the right way?" asked panda. Grizz looked up at panda and said "yes of course we are going the right way." Just after grizz said that they could see their destination through the tree's. Ice bear looks at grizz and says "ice bear never doubted you." Panda looked at grizz and said "well if it wasn't for the fact of their being a cliff beside of." Panda was cut of by hearing grizz shouting look out. panda turned and saw a man and heard three gunshots flying at him. All of a sudden grizz jumped in front and took a bullet to both legs and to the chest. Grizz flew off the cliff and into the river. "grizz" both bears shouted in panic. Suddenly Ice bear jumped in after him. "what are you doing" shouted panda. All of a sudden panda's phone started to ring it was ranger tabe's. He answers it and tells tabes what happened and what happened to grizz and ice bear.

When grizz fell into the water ice jumped in after. After hitting the water he started looking for grizz and finally grabbed him. Grizz was unconscious, ice bear pulled his back to his chest and started swimming towards tree's. When they finally made it to land he sat grizz up against a tree and got on his knees. Grizz started to wake up and started to freak out. Ice bear hugged him. Grizz started to scream. Ice bear quickly stops and says "Ice bear sorry." Grizz looked up the cliff to see a man pointing a gun at ice bear. Grizz was to weak to do anything, but watch. He heard a gunshot and saw ice bear fall to the ground. He then felt something pick him up and start running. Ice bear got up picked grizz up and started running into the woods further. Ice eventually found a shed. He busted inside and leaned grizz against a wall. Ice bear pulled off his bag and pulled out bandages. "ice bear always prepared." Even though it wouldn't stop the bleeding it would help. After putting the bandages on, grizz started shaking. Ice got up to look for a blanket. Grizz started to yell "please don't go anywhere." "Ice Bear will be right back." Ice looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. Grizz started shaking a lot more violently. Ice bear sits down beside him and pushes grizz's body against his. "Ice bear won't leave." "Thanks"

….

Panda and tabes continue their search. "stripes are you sure this is where they jumped or fell." said tabes. "Yes see there is blood." Tabes knew that there was a shed down there. "stripes follow me i think i know where they might be there is a shed down there." When they finally get down there it had been almost a day. the cabin is completely destroyed. Panda looked worried "what the heck happened hear." They looked around and saw the blood trail that leaded from the shed to the water.

After awhile grizz was asleep in ice bears arms. Ice bear wasn't going to sleep while grizz was so badly hurt. What if the killer came back while he was asleep. While on watch Grizz started shaking again. Grizz woke up and grabbed onto Ice bear and started to say things. Ice bear pushed grizz against him. "please make it stop, i want the pain to go away. "Ice bear doing best he can" All of a sudden he heard a gunshot. Grizz started to scream "NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO MORE PLEASE!" Ice bear picks grizz up and starts running out of the shed and just in time the whole shed exploded. The bullet must have been explosive thought ice bear. Ice bear had been running for 30 minutes when he finally stopped. He set grizz down and could tell he was getting worse. He knew the bullets had to come out or else it would get infected. "Ice bear going to get the bullets out or else you could die." Grizz started freaking out, he started to shake more violently and started hyperventilating. He started crying and saying "please don't please." Ice bear started to hug him and tried to stop him from crying and to cause him to stop shaking. "Ice bear will be gentle, i'll try not to hurt you." Grizz stopped hyperventilating and said "okay i trust you." Ice Bear reached in his bag and pulled a pair of tweezers. He started to take off the bandages. He started inserting the tweezers into his left leg when grizz started screaming. When he got both bullets out of his legs. Then he went to the one on his chest because it was the worst. He inserted the tweezers grizz started screaming so loud. When he finally got it he pulled out. At this point grizz was tired beyond belief. Ice bear rebandaged his wounds and noticed grizz was crying. Ice bear pushed grizz into his chest. Grizz stopped crying and was now shaking and breathing weakly. "I just wanna go home." Ice bear looked at grizz and said "we will eventually." Grizz fell asleep after a few minutes. Ice bear saw that it was going to rain during the night and picked grizz up and walked a few miles. And found a tiny cave that was big enough for both of them. As soon as he set grizz down in the cave it started to rain. When he sat down beside grizz he noticed grizz woke up. The way grizz looked made him feel bad for what was happened. Grizz started panicking when he saw where they were. Ice bear started to hug grizz. "Ice bear says everything's okay i moved us out of the rain. "grizz your okay ice bear won't let anything happen to you." Ice bear then pulled his axe out of his bag. Grizz then passed out on ice bear. It had been almost three days since they had been being hunted.

After looking around the shed for awhile tabs and panda didn't find anything. They were searching for about two hours. They took a break and now it was day two looking for the two bears. When they all of a sudden heard grizz screaming in the distance. They started to run towards the scream and saw a man with a axe sticking out of his chest.

Ice bear all of a sudden heard a voice "come out wherever you are bears." Grizz started to panic and ice bear started to rub his head. Shh said ice bear. "ice bear will take care of it" All of a sudden grizz started screaming. Ice bear covered grizz's mouth. Ice bear hugs grizz and says "ice bear won't leave i'll protect you." "i'm sorry for shooting you bears please come out." Grizz started to cry into ice bears chest. Ice bear puts his hand on grizz's head and starts to pet it. All of sudden grizz is grabbed and is pulled out of ice bears arms. There you are bear time to die. Ice bear jumps out at him and pushes him to the ground. The man pushes the bear off and gets up. He points the gun at him and is about to pull the trigger when grizz shoots up and tries to grab the gun he succeeds but gets shot in the shoulder he falls to the ground and starts screaming. The man kicks the bear in stomach grizz drops the gun. The man pick it up but before he could pull the trigger grizz picks up the axe that ice bear dropped and hit him in the chest. He falls to the ground and dies. Ice bear runs over to grizz. Helping him up and pushes grizz into his chest and starts to run farther into the woods. He finally comes on a big cave he carries grizz in and sets him down he takes his bag take out bandages and bandages his shoulder. No need to remove anything it went straight through. He then puts the bag under grizz's head on the bag and finally finds a dirty blanket on the cave ground. He covers grizz with the blanket. He then goes outside to find food and water and he finds raspberries. He Takes them back to the cave for grizz. He feels bad for having to wake grizz up to eat. "grizz need to eat." says ice bear. He opens grizz's mouth and shoves the food in and helps him swallow. He puts the blanket over grizz and went outside to get water and got rain water and had to force grizz to drink it. After all that it was the night of the fourth day. Grizz pushed his face into ice bears side. Ice bear then. Takes the blanket and covers them up. Ice bear then can finally get some sleep. Grizz Wakes a few time in the middle of the night and ice bear always had to pet his head to get him to go back to sleep. Ice bear wakes up in the morning and saw that grizz was starting to a shake. Ice bear wakes up grizz up to tell him that he has to change his bandage. Grizz starts hyperventilating again. "shh ice bear promises that he will try not to hurt you." Ice Bear takes off the bandages to see the wounds. Every wound except the shoulder wound were healing. He puts on the new bandages and was about to say they need to continue when grizz started to say "i can't feel my right leg." Ice bear then started to examine his leg and already knew that the bullet hit a lot of nerves. Grizz started to cry. Ice bear sat down and started to hug him and pick him up and start to walk. After walking a few hours ice bear finally comes across a familiar building. It was ranger tabes ranger station. Ice bear runs in and sees no one is there. He sets grizz down on the couch and he sits beside him grizz pushes his face into ice bears side and starts to sleep. Ice puts the blanket over them both. All of sudden panda came in with ranger tabes and saw them sitting on the couch. Ice bear looks at both of the and says shhhh. Panda runs over and hugs ice bear. Ice bear puts his hand on his head when grizz started to cry. "i'm so sorry grizz i think you need to go to a hospital" says panda. "ice bear thinks you should leave him alone and let him sleep." Grizz starts to say "please don't take me to the hospital i want to stay with him." "Ice bear will take care of him go back to cave and wait"

After not listening once panda listened the second time and went to cave. After panda left ice bear asked tabes for a ride. After finally getting grizz home he tried to putting grizz in his bed but grizz wouldn't let go. Ice bear eventually just sat on the couch and fell asleep. When he woke up it was 1:00 am and grizz was hyperventilating and crying. Ice bear started to pet grizz's head until he finally went back to sleep. Ice bear also went back to sleep knowing that know one could hurt them.

That my friends is how three bears got put back together. Now that this is finally over for Grizz and Ice bear it most definitely isn't there is a lot more to deal with than physical wounds for grizz. Grizz went through a very traumatic event that he could never recover from. What i think you need to do is look at it psychologically not physically. Grizz could know have


	2. The After Party

When someone has a traumatizing event happen in their life they usually can't deal with the aftermath. Or as this story is called The After Party. This type of aftermath is called Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder.

2 Day After Event Happened

It was 9 Am and Grizz hasn't woke anyone up yet. Considering that Grizz usually always gets them up at this time. All of a sudden Grizz's alarm goes off. Grizz rises out of his bed to turn of the alarm. He then gets on his feet. Everything in his body was hurting. Grizz slowly walked towards Panda's room and said "Pan Pan time to get up bro." When there was no response Grizz opened the door Panda was already out of bed. He then walks into the kitchen to see Panda at the table eating. And Ice Bear at the stove cooking. "Good Morning." said Grizz. Panda looked at Grizz and said "Grizz it's not the morning it 3 Pm."Grizz got a confused look on his face. "why did you not get me up." Said Grizz. "Ice Bear tried." Grizz sat down at the table. "Ice Bear saved your food." Grizz smiled, "Thanks lil bro." Said Grizz. "Chloe is coming over today." said Panda happily. "Ice Bear thinks it will make you feel better. Grizz barely ate anything before he went back to his room. Panda and Ice Bear looked at each other confused. They both worry about Grizz, they have been trying to make him feel better. After about a hour Chloe finally arrives. As soon as Chloe entered she Saw Panda and Ice Bear. "Where is Grizz?" asked chloe. Panda looked at her and said "he has had a bad couple of days." "I will go get him." Said Panda. Panda walks to Grizz's room and opens the door. He sees Grizz on his bed asleep. Panda goes over to try and wake him, but as soon as he touches him Grizz shoots up and starts to scream. "Grizz calm down it me, Panda!" "Sorry" Replied Grizz. "Lets go, Chloe is here." Said Panda. Grizz could barely get out of bed. "Can you help me please" begged Grizz. Panda took Grizz's hand and put it over his shoulder. "Thank You Bro." said Grizz. "Bro Helps Bro." replied Panda. When they finally got to Chloe, Grizz was starting to get tired. "What happened to him?" asked Chloe. "Ice Bear tell later." Panda took Grizz to the couch and helped him down. Chloe walked over to Grizz and said "Grizz are you okay." Grizz looked at Chloe with his broken eyes and said "im fine Chloe thanks for caring." For most the time that Chloe was there Grizz watched Panda and Ice Bear play charades with Chloe. After awhile Grizz Got tired and went to sleep. "Guys is Grizz okay he fell asleep again?" asked chloe. "Ice Bear think grizz has fever." "Why would you think that?" asked Panda. "Ice Bear saw shaking." "Wait where did Chloe go?" asked Panda. They Turn around to see Chloe putting a blanket over Grizz. Grizz's eyes shot open and he tried to get the blanket off but instead fell on the floor. Chloe jumped down to see whats wrong. Grizz was hyperventilating, "i think you should take Chloe home little bro." "Ice Bear agree's." Ice Bear took Chloe by the hand and led her outside. And they started walking to her house. Panda went over to Grizz to help back up onto the Couch. He set down beside grizz to ask what was wrong, but didn't have time to Grizz quickly started hugging him. "every time i try to go to sleep i have nightmares. I don't want it to happen again. Please make them stop." "I can try, you need to calm down and relax you're scaring us. Can you calm down." replied Panda. "I will try." said Grizz. It's really weird when Panda was trying to comfort Grizz when Grizz is the one who usually tries to comfort them.

Chloe And Ice Bear

Ice Bear was walking Chloe home and telling her about what happened to Grizz. Then after 2 min of silence went by Chloe said "Have you ever thought maybe Grizz has P.T.S.D." "Ice Bear considered it the first time when they got home, because Grizz wouldn't let go of him." After a few more minutes they finally reached Chloe's house. They both said goodbye and Ice Bear raced back home.

Back Home

When Ice Bear got through the door he saw grizz asleep on the couch and Panda cleaning up. Ice Bear walked over to Gizz and felt his head. From what ice bear knew Grizz had not had water since the cave. "Ice Bear need water." "On it" Panda Replied. Panda handed some water to Ice Bear. "Ice Bear will take care of Grizz, go to sleep." Panda looked towards Ice Bear and Said "Are you sure." "Ice Bear sure." "Okay little bro." Panda then went back to his room. Ice Bear then takes the water lifts Grizz's head and pours it into his mouth Grizz woke up and spits out of the water. "Ice Bear needs you to drink this water." Grizz shook his head. Ice forced the water into Grizz's mouth and forced him to swallow. Grizz's eyes started to water. Ice bear started to hug Grizz. "Ice Bear won't bother Grizz." Ice Bear was about to leave when Grizz Grabbed His Paw and said "please stay i don't want to be alone i'm scared." Ice Bear turns around and says "Ice Bear will stay and protect you." Grizz as soon as ice bear sat down beside him went right back to sleep. In the middle of the night there was a scream from panda's room. Ice Bear Rushed to Panda's Room. He entered to see the room was not broken into and panda was gone. All of a sudden the door behind him closed. He ran to the door found it was locked, the weird thing is he was sure the lock was on his side. Suddenly Grizz started screaming, all of a sudden grizz stopped. Ice Bear knocked the door down to not find Grizz or any sign of entry.


	3. The Being

So the story started with three bears, but that doesn't mean it's going to end with three bears. This is last part of this story so let's go ahead and see what happens.

Ice Bear Panda Grizz

Ice and Panda start to look around the cave for Grizz. After about two minutes of searching they find Grizz under his bed. "How did he get under his bed?" Panda Asked. "Ice Bear not sure." When they try and get him out from under the bed he refused. At this point Ice had enough he flipped the bed on it's side. The two brothers went over to their older brother and was surprised by his reaction. Grizz backed into a corner, and started hyperventilating. "Grizz it's just us, your brothers." "Ice Bear thinks you should calm down." said the two brothers. "It's not you its that." Grizz pointed to a figure in the Back of the room. When the bears saw this they took Grizz's arms and started running out of the room. They make it to the kitchen and start looking for weapons. Ice Bear finds his axe, and panda finds a pan. "What was that" asked Panda. "It's from my dreams, i've been Dreamin about it ever since i killed that guy back in the woods, i think it's here to kill me." said Grizz. "Ice Bear thinks we should leave the cave." "Little bro i think your right." replied Panda. They race out the front door of the cave, and start to run into the woods. They were about to stop running when they saw the thing behind them. "I see a cave" shouted Panda. The bears ran into the cave and hid. "Ice Bear thinks we lost them." Grizz started to scream, cuts started to form on his chest saying "I will find you." Grizz started crying and shaking. "Please make it stop bros please make it stop" Grizz started repeating. Ice Bear Grabbed Grizz and hugged him. Ice Bear then started petting Grizz's neck. After a few minutes Grizz was asleep. "How did you know that was going to work?" asked Panda. "Ice Bear didn't." Replied Ice Bear. A few hours passed and all of the bears passed out. Ice Bear woke up in the middle of the night to see Grizz was awake and Shaking. Ice Bear puts his arm around Grizz and pulls him to his body. Grizz is asleep within minutes, ice bear follows and goes back to sleep. The bears wake up to the sound of Grizz screaming. They look in front of them to see the thing. Ice Bear throws his axe at his face. Panda and Ice pick Grizz up and run out of the cave and deeper into the woods. They eventually take a break by a big tree. Grizz looked at his brothers with worried eyes. "What's wrong Grizz are you okay." Grizz shook his head and pointed to his arm. His arm was Bleeding really bad. Ice Bear quickly grabbed a Grizz"s arm and tied a leaf around it. "I'm the only one that can kill it." said Grizz. Ice Bear and Panda looked at Grizz and Started to hug him. "Don't worry we got this. Ice bear ready to finish this." Said both brothers. Before Grizz could tell them to stop they already were out and trying to kill it. Panda grabbed his pan and Started looking, Ice Bear took out his secondary axe. All of a sudden Panda flew in the air and landed beside him. The thing then went towards Ice Bear. Ice started to swing his axe at but missed every time. Ice then was picked up and threw towards panda. Ice Bears axe landed right beside Grizz. The thing then extended a arm and was about to kill them. Grizz jumped in front and blocked with the axe. The laser was pushing Grizz back, but that wasn't going to stop him from killing him. He started to push forward, after pushing the laser back he was right in front of it. "You Will Never Hurt My Family Again." Said Grizz before hitting it with its own laser. There was then a big explosion, after the dust cleared neither bear nor creature was there. The two bears sit there in silence for a few minutes taking in what just happened.

Well no need to go further we know what the bears do next, they mourn. But what if i tell you that Grizz is not dead. Well guess you have to see in the next story i tell. Also what if i tell you that the next story is going to be even weirder. What can i say i am a weird guy. Well until the next story, have a nice life.


End file.
